


Kiss

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Groping, M/M, disgustingly cute kiss scene, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy goes for a kiss and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"So, since I made it, there's something I've wanted to do for a while now," I murmur into his ear, cheeks flushed and palms sweaty.  
"Yeah?" he whispers, arms loose around my shoulders.  
And I lean in, our breath mingling the heat of his hands against my upper back warm and heavy and I press him against the pantry door, kissing him lightly and his hands slide down to my ass, cupping the soft flesh and giving a rough squeeze.  
"Yeah," I whisper back, my tongue touching his lips and I watch in awe as they part and he smiles and tilts his head down a little.  
"You gonna keep going, puppy?" he teases, nuzzling my nose with his own.  
I hum in contentment, pressing even more against him and my tongue slips past his lips and he makes a noise of amusement.  
His hands are kneading my ass now as my tongue explores his mouth, my own hands holding him against the door.  
He lets out a low groan, sliding his own tongue into my mouth and I squeak. "My puppy. My precious puppy."  
My tongue keeps exploring until I pull away from his mouth and duck down to his neck, hovering over the soft skin and I glance up at him.  
He _mmfs_ in surprise when I pull away and grins when I glance up at him. "Go on," he murmurs, breath coming in little pants against my skin and I nip softly at his neck, relishing the soft skin. And I've got him splayed out underneath me, hands digging into my thighs and as he presses me more against him and I can feel a distinct bulge in his pants and I smirk.  
"Enjoying this?"  
He nods, holding my hand against his bulge and I can feel it throb against my touch. My fingers fumble with his zipper, finally managing to get it down and I slide my hand into his jeans, hit with a rush of warmth.  
"That's it that's it. G-good boy," he gasps as I take his hard throbbing cock in my hand, fingers roaming the thick shaft.  
"Mm, you're heavy," I murmur, gently gliding my precome-slick fingers around his cock and he thrusts into my hand, a low moan escaping his mouth. "And hard."  
He shudders under my touch and I smile, gently squeezing him.  
"P-puppy," he groans shakily, little whimpers escaping his mouth.  
"Yes?" I ask, pulling my hand off his cock.  
He whines, thrusting into the empty space. "P-put your hand back, _please_?"  
I do, eagerly running my saliva-slick hand around his cock and he moans softly, pressing himself against me.  
"Nnn, puppy," he gasps out, coating my hand and his underwear with warm sticky come and he blushes deeply.  
I pull my hand out, gobs of white come covering my hand, and pop a finger into my mouth, lewdly sucking on the digit. "Mmm, I don't mind. Besides, you taste _amazing_."


End file.
